Hill of Golden Memories
by KairiMcEwin
Summary: Sequel to Love isn't Silent. There's an old memory in these fogged streets... Pyrames, Pyramid x James Sunderland, adult themes, LOVE, yaoi. No likie, no readie.
1. Gossip

The whole town was talking. For a small town, there was such a lot of gossip. There was a fresh wave when James Sunderland returned home without Mary, and with some whore and a professor-type. He was incredibly jumpy, and hardly ever seen in public anymore. He leaves for two months, and returns like this? The whorish woman secured a nursing job at the local hospital, and the professor-type took up the post of librarian. Vincent was his name, and Lisa was hers. Boring names. Everyone was curious as to where James went and why he was so clammed-up now, but the pair wouldn't elaborate. Just 'rough times'. Well, the town accepted that. Mary most likely died. After all, she wouldn't have lived after three years.

It was still the talk of the town. He was cooped up inside his beautiful home up on the hill on the edge of town for eight months. Around then, one person passing by in his car heard screams. He kept quiet for a while, until James began showing up again. This time, he was carrying around two babies. So that's the answer! Mary could have been sick with something that delayed her pregnancy, and now she had twins. Most likely at the cost of her life- Sunderland usually had an empty look in his green eyes.

No-one knew the genders of the twins until preschool started. James dropped off a healthy boy in slacks and a sweet girl in a spanking new dress at the preschool center. The two drew close to a young boy named Henry. The teacher learned their names were Ezra and Eve. Such pretty names, the town agreed.

The twins grew up to be eight years old. James was a lot better, returning to his post as cashier for Kwik-E-Mart soon as they began preschool. They were intelligent children. Ezra protected his sister, while Eve drew quietly. In fact, no-one's ever heard Eve talk. A mute child, everyone agreed. A birth defect, sadly.

But then came the day the big group of five went on a road-trip.

Taking everything, they never returned.


	2. Road Trip

"Road trip, road trip, we're on a road trip!"

"Mine."

"Mommyyy! Eve took my action figure."

James sighed and rubbed his temples. "Don't make me send Vincent back there again, you two!"

"Ah, scary Vinny!" The twins giggled.

The twins were beautiful in James' eyes; so much older in such short time. Eve was mute the first five years of her life, and even now she barely spoke. Ezra spoke for her, often rashly, getting into a lot of trouble. He loved cars and super-heros, while Eve liked music and horses. But once the twins began speaking of... that town... in their dreams... it was time for James to return. _I still don't understand,_ he thought as he drove down the highway. _Why didn't_ he _come for us?_

Lisa patted his arm from the passenger seat of the van, bringing him out of his reverie. "You're worried about seeing him again, right?" The blond nodded, forcing his lower lip still by biting it. "Next truck stop I'll smack you silly for ya, kay?" He laughed. The woman could always lift his mood a little bit.

"Mommy?"

James glanced up into the rear-view mirror. "Yes, Eve?"

"Pee."

He smiled. She couldn't grasp lengthy words so easily, nor could she speak full sentences. "Alright, we're stopping soon."

James pulled into the gas station. Here was the hint of fog, showing him he was close. The mountains loomed before him. Eve padded into the bathroom, smiling at the chance for relief. Lisa leaned against the post as he filled the gas tank. "How are ya doing?"

James couldn't meet her gaze. "What if he isn't there?"

"He is there. I'm sure of it."

"What if he... doesn't..."

"Remember you?" Lisa smiled. "I don't think he could forget. And before you ask, he'll always love you."

James smiled, finishing filling up the tank. "Thanks, Lisa."

"No problem."

* * *

"Fuck this fog..." James squinted. Even with headlights it was tough to see in the fogged night. The two twins slept in the very backseat as Vincent slept in the seat directly behind James. Lisa nodded off somewhat in the passenger seat. James sipped his coffee, fighting sleep. "Come on..."

He throatily yelled out when a young girl stepped in front in the vehicle. James swerved, hearing Eve's crying out from being jolted awake. "Mommy!" Then the car rammed the side of the mountain, James' head hit the steering wheel and he knew no more.


	3. Reunion

The man sensed a disturbance in the fog. Many people had just entered the borders at once. Some stupid teenagers trying to have fun? No matter. They'd die soon anyway. All have sinned against Her Grace. Every human. For taking- no, he musn't let those 'foolish emotions', as Butcher called them, get in the way. He must do his duty to Alessa.

He stood. Time to move.

* * *

James awoke to the biggest shitstorm of a headache. He groaned, looking around. He had been twossed from the car. "Ezra!" He jolted up, searching in the car. No-one was there, not even his baby girl. "Eve?-!" He grabbed a flashlight he kept under the front seat. Clicking it on, he searched around. They had the woods. "Ezra!-? Lisa? Eve, honey, come to Mommy!" He stopped dead in his tracks.

The figure before him wasn't grosteque. In fact, all it wore was a heavy sea-man's suit and a gas mask. What caught James' eye was the sledgehammer. The tall, heavy-set man seemed similar to... _him._ It was the aura; this powering sense. James instinctively walked up to the man. Perhaps he'd know whether his children were okay.

"E-excuse me..." James' voice shook and he cursed himself for it. "Have you seen my baby twins? They're eight and special ed... I have to protect them from that witch, Dahliah. If she knew..." James shuddered. But he noticed that the man seemed more attentive at the name 'Dahliah'. "Y-yes, I know who that crazy old hag is... tell me she didn't hurt... _him..._ right? The executioner in this- agh!"

James couldn't make out a proper word as he was suddenly grabbed by the throat and slammed against a tree. "How do you know of him?"

James clawed at the hand encircling his throat for temporary relief, which was gained slightly. "I-I met him last time I was here, I'm James, I'm sorry!"

"James?" The blond was dropped. "He says that name in his sleep often."

"So he's okay?" James sighed. "And... my children?"

"I do not know of them. Though I saw a quite temperamental young boy who refused to talk to me and had tried to hit me with a branch before running off."

"Sounds like Ezra, all right." James smiled. Honestly, that boy didn't only inherit his father's looks. He also inherited his stubbornness, too. Except for his eyes. Those eyes were James' eyes, though vivid with childish wonder.

"Come. Valtiel might be in the church."

It caused a flutter in James' heart to hear that name again, just as the embrace of the fog did. He followed this man, barely breathing. It ached to be _so close_ yet so _far_ from him. Finally they reached the concrete streets. Yes, he could taste it. These fogged streets held those long ago memories. The golden ones and the rotted ones. Here was Happy Burger, where they ate. Did he have the ring yet? Yes, he remembered Lisa complaining. The ring was still on his finger. It still shone, even in this damnable fog. There was the clothing shoppe, where they 'shopped' after the first morning in the meadow.

They continued through the fog.

* * *

"Valty." Butcher put an arm around him. "Got a new job." The silent man simply nodded his knowledge. "Ah, you know? Good." God, did the man have to wear that cloth to cover half his face? The halved helm would've done nicely enough for the factor of victim's disgust.

He heard a young girl crying. He hefted his spear and investigated, leaving Butcher in the room. The child saw him, but didn't move away. "See." Rather, she smiled. "Mommy friend." She wiped her tears and stood. Placing a hand on her chest, she said, "Eve." She gazed up. "You?" By god, she looked like... but her eyes were red.

He didn't respond, but then again, he didn't have to. A young boy ran into the room with olive green eyes and reddish-brown hair. "Eve! C'mon, Mommy's looking for us! Monsters're everywhere!"

Eve smiled. "Ezra!"

His breath caught. His old name... but how? And this boy... looked like... it wasn't possible. He was told there was a car crash. The children... survived? He pulled the twins into his arms. Twins... they were twins. A brother and a sister. Ezra and Eve... his children. James' children. He sensed Butcher behind him and swung around, the spear aimed at the man. A snarl ripped through his throat.

Not his children.

* * *

James panted, trying to keep up. "We... there... yet?"

A chuckle as the man stopped. "Humans. So very weak. Comparable to mine, though."

"Yours?" James flopped into a bench.

The man, who James learned that his name was Judge, nodded. "Murphy is his name. He's funny. Not quite used to the place. But he will be mine. I can sense it."

"So you can sense your lovers?"

"Mates, rather. We must have a mate. We know it as soon as we see their face." It reminded him of when _he_ talked about seeing that photo of James. Just a look, and they would fall in love. No wonder he was so rash at trying to take James. Raised by that old hag, he may have not known different. James sighed. He had to see him, and soon. To assure that he was unharmed.

"I'm ready." They hurried through the streets, Judge actually allowing James to ride on his back. Despite the chains and studs on his suit and the seemingly severity of the mask, Judge was actually quite kind.

"So are you his mate?"

James looked up. They were walking at the moment, so the blond could catch his breath. "Yeah, you could say that," He muttered, blushing.

The man chuckled. "Figured as much. And these twins are his?" James nodded. "Well, now, he's a man of secrets..."

"He never told you?"

"He never talks anymore. And we have arrived."

Judge pushed open the church door allowing James to enter. He caught sight of his children, with a man rubbing something on their foreheads. A blind rage roared in James' ears. Valtiel wanted then away from the cult, not a part of it! "_Get the **fuck** away from **my** babies!_" James rushed forward, only to stop at the tip of a spear at his throat.

Amazed green eyes met shocked red.

"J-James...?" Valtiel choked out.


	4. Home

Valtiel's spear lowered a fraction of an inch. "It can't be... there was a car accident..."

"I don't know what they told you," James managed to say, "but it's wrong."

The two stared at each other; tears welling in both pairs of eyes. Then James was pulled into a tight embrace by a shaking executioner, the shoulders heaving with sobs. "Nine years! I thought you were... were... you'd... no letter, no phone calls, nothing... I heard about an accident... I was so...! Don't you ever worry me like that again!" He shook James by the shoulders, shaking like a leaf himself.

James hugged the other, peppering kisses all over Valtiel's face and neck. "I'm here now."

"_Ewwww!_ Mommy's kissing our new friend!"

"Ucky."

James smiled and turned to face his children, hand in Valtiel's strong grip. "Kids, this is your father. Before you two were born... some things happened, and we had to go away from this place. But now we're home, and we can live as a family together." James smiled at Valtiel. He felt close to tears, from all the earlier stress and wonderfulness of the moment. He was beside his lover, with his children, and the world was right again.

"He's our daddy?-!" Ezra giggled. "No way, nuh-uh. He's got wierd eyes."

"Silly," Eve agreed.

"Eve, you can't say anything against it. You've got the same eyes. And Ezra, you are the spitting image of him. You even act up like your goofy father!" James grinned.

"I'll show you goofy!" Valtiel pressed his lips to James', causing a delightful buzz in the blond's brain. He was back... back with his lover. James smiled into the kiss, groaning softly when the red-eyed man pulled away.

"Gross! I'm never gonna kiss anyone!" Ezra covered his eyes in protest.

"C'mon, troope. We gotta get home." Valtiel smiled and swung Eve onto his shoulders.

"Be careful, please?" James was afraid that his baby girl would fall. He gripped Ezra's hand nervously, comforted slighty when the eight-year-old squeezed back. "She's eight, Valty, she's fragile."

"I've got her." He smiled and took Eve's small hands into his larger ones. She giggled, gazing around with bright red eyes. Her giggle was so musical, like it could set anything right.

Judge stood at the door, having watched the scene. "I never thought you the family type. Or talkative."

Valtiel nodded. "There's a lot you don't know." He smiled. "Thank you, for bringing James here."

"He's your mate. What else would I have done?"

The man nodded. "We're going to the new house. You and Butcher have fun alone."

"Like hell I will!"

Judge began to follow, but was suddenly kicked in the shin. "You watch your mouth around the young ones," James snarled, "before I wash it out with a bar of soap. You hear me?-! Soap!"

"I'd better watch myself, hm, Valtiel?" Judge chuckled and the strange parade continued. "Anyway, I refuse to stay with that..." He caught a glance from James. "That... that idiot. He's caused a lot of trouble." He growled. "And besides, I don't want_ my_ Murphy getting mixed with the likes of him. He'll break the poor man, and he's suffered enough."

"Aw, well, aren't you sweet? You can come join us for dinner and maybe stay the night if you'll go get their things from the car. Employ those..." Valtiel glanced at the Ezra, clinging to James' hand, "those _women_ under your control. I want everything in one piece."

"Very well, I'll take care of it."

The group separated; Judge turning back, James going towards the Historical society and Valtiel continuing forward. "James, not there. This way."

Surprised, James followed Valtiel into the woods. It seemed the executioner had taken the time to lay down a cobblestone path, marked by arches made from vines in leaf and flower. It really was pretty, James thought as they entered a tunnel of vines. A lantern hung from a wooden arch, casting the fog away for a mile radius. Jame wondered how much longer they'd have to go before... the meadow appeared.

A gazebo centered it now. It was beautifully intricate, with images carved into it. A thick tree stood beside it, a swing hanging from a strong branch. It was wonderfully simple in the darkening fog. Valtiel smiled at the man's lack for words. "This way's the house." James turned, and to the back left of the meadow was a two-story house, given a San Francisco/Old West style. It had a big porch with a swinging loveseat on it, and a tea table with four chairs around it. The windows faced the lake, so that the early morning light came in through the rooms. It was... perfect. The oak door creaked open to a large and lovely entranceway. Through a swinging door to the left was the kitchen, and the French doors to the right opened to a huge living room. A spiral staircase led upstairs and down. Valtiel swung Eve down so she could explore with her brother. James had barely any words, so he simply hugged Valtiel tight. "I built it, with help from Judge and Butcher. I intended it for the wedding."

"It's wonderful." James couldn't help but cry. He felt like such a woman, but he buried his face in the other's smock anyway, breathing in the familiar musky scent and crying. He was finally home.

Home, with the man he loved and his children.

* * *

A young man, seemingly seventeen, eighteen, swore as he unloaded a clip of a gun into a demon. How the hell did he end up here?-! Right. The prison bus. Well, the only dead body he hadn't seen yet was that bitch cop and that one guy- what was his name? Murphy? Well, anyway, he might as well figure out what to do now. He tied back his long, brown hair and reloaded the handgun. He'd better move. No point in staying in one place; the demons would sniff him out.

"Well, hello! And who do we have here?"

* * *

Mysteries, mysteries! Looks like we've got an OC! XD Yes, I made him up myself. Dunno his name yet, though. Wanna vote? n.n So, what do you think? Me, I absolutely_ **LOVE** _gazebos. They are so pretty!

Please review! It really inspires me~


	5. Mate

James slowly awoke to the light of dawn outside the window beside the bed. He yawned and stretched, his nightshirt creeping up to expose his belly. He snuggled close to his big pillow contentedly, half-asleep and a little cold. But then he slowly realized that it wasn't a body pillow he wasn't sleeping against a pillow, and rather...! His sleepy green eyes peeped up through his lashes at the sleeping man snuggled close to him, lips slightly parted and a light snore coming from him at times. James lit up into a tired smile, hugging the human teddy bear for all he was worth.

"Nnnh... Butcher, no..." Obviously this 'Butcher' guy bothered Judge _and_ Valtiel alot. James giggled and kissed the man. "Rnh... stop it..."

"Wakey wakey!" James poked the other's cheek.

Valtiel's red eyes opened. "Damnit, what..." He trailed off, smiling at seeing James. "Morning, love," he murmured, kissing the blond.

"Let's not wake the kids yet, hm?" James mumbled into the other's neck.

"And why shouldn't we?"

"'Cause I have some ideas about how to spend such an early morning." James looked up suggestingly, slightly grinding against the other. Valtiel moaned in reply, nibbling the other's ear. A hand snaked up the other's shirt, twisting a nipple. James arched, moaning as he crushed his lips against Valtiel's, cupping the back of the red-eyed man's neck.

They went at it, sweat sheening their skin. James lay on his stomach, biting into the pillow as he was taken from behind. After the two of them came, Valtiel simply flipped him over and licked the hollow of James' throat as he slid between the blond's legs. James was sure he'd have a lot more than bruises blooming on his neck, he thought as he gasped in pleasure. The two moved together, trying to keep quiet.

It was during the fourth round that Ezra decided to push their bedroom door open. The two were, thankfully, covered by the blanket. "Mommy?"

James pulled away from Valtiel, gasping. "E-Ezra, you g-go downstairs, now!" He saw the hurt child and softened his tone. "Mommy and Daddy are... uh... having a private moment." The boy nodded and turned to leave, and James pushed the taller away. "We're taking a shower. _A cold one,_" James hissed at Valtiel's objections. He dragged the bastard in there, scrubbing his lover mercilessly down with a harsh bar of soap and a roughish washcloth. They dried off and and dressed; James in a loose-ish white dressy shirt and jeans and Valtiel in a black tank and shorts.

They hurried downstairs, James ushering Eve with them. Judge, it seemed, had already awoken. He seemed to have stripped down a bit to make breakfast, wearing a white tank that had a few bloodstains and a pair of tough denim pants. He wore an eyepatch for some reason, and the kids giggled at being served by a 'pirate'. He had large, bruised purple eyes(or eye, rather), and he seemed to always lock James with a peircing stare. Stitched made an 'X' on his throat - in fact, there were stitched-up gashes all over his body. It was like he was a doll, sewn together with random parts. He had dark, pure red hair that was mostly shoved into a braid due to how long it was. Like Valtiel, he was quite scarred.

"Eat up," Judge cheerfully said as he served pancakes. Each pancake was made chocolate chip, and, James noticed, each were in a different shape. There was a cat, a dinosaur, a silly-looking monster, a face; the blond guessed it was for the kids. Well, to be frank, they were delighted. They also got to cut up their own pancakes(with the help of a pizza cutter, a strange but handy way to cut them up), which Ezra felt was another step to manhood. There was sugar-free syrup and butter at the ready(the adults helped with this), and everyone was stuffed after breakfast.

The kids ran outside with their toys after breakfast, giggling. James curled close to Valtiel on the swinging loveseat, smiling as gentle fingers threaded through his hair...

* * *

The young man woke up in the same place he was knocked out in, though his hands were tightly bound by rough rope. The sight before his was gruesome. The man had half his head encased in a bent metal helm, and the other was covered in rotting human skin. He seemingly had started the fire, which warmed the boy some, but he was still wary. He struggled to sit up.

"Mornin', pretty boy." The strange man played with a scalpel. "I was hoping you'd awaken."

"What do you want," he croaked out.

"Do you want to be cut by this," the man said absent-mindedly, examining the blood-stained scalpel. "I can, you can. This place is surrounded. Even if you could stand, you'd never get far."

The nineteen-year-old swallowed hard. "What do you want...?"

"Come sit in my lap." The human's brown eyes widened. "You heard me," the freak snarled. "Unless we get to play with this..." The prisoner took a deep breath and shifted himself over into the man's lap, wincing at the chuckle. "Good, my little pet."

"I am not-"

He shut up when the scalpel pressed at his throat. He was pulled back against the man, and the heard the wet schlop as the bit of skin was tossed aside. Then metallic clang as the helm was removed as well, then a pair of lips tickled his ear. "Your name... now."

"V-Varuna..."

The man behind him seemed to be pleased. "Now, what gave your mother that name?"

"Sanskrit." Before he killed the man, he was a very bright student. "God of the night sky..."

The other clicked his tongue. "A god? Well, I have made the right choice..." He nippped the back of the teen's neck, making him shiver. "I'll call you Rune, or kitten." There was a finality in his voice that left no room for argument. A long tongue prodded at Rune's lips, but he tightened his lips to avoid it. "Kitten, open your fucking mouth!" Rune's eyes lowered and he hesitantly parted his lips. The long appendage wasted no time in ravaging the smaller's mouth, roaming into every corner. One hand drifted to his inner thigh, squeezing gently. Rune whimpered, and the man stopped.

"Why...?"

"Not here, in the open, surely."


	6. Romance

"Fuck!"

Murphy dodged some of the whore demons, trying to figure out where to move. He dashed into a house, shutting and locking the door. He only realized his mistake when two hands placed themselves on either side of him on the door, trapping him there. "Well, Murphy, I never thought you'd come _to_ me. But I must say, it's good of you to join me in my brother's guest home."

Murphy spun around in the cage of arms, seeing- _him._ That sick bastard that he had to take the key from. He tried to push him away, but his wrists were grabbed and pinned to the door. "Lemmie go, you sonnuva bitch!" Murphy tried to struggle out of the bastard's grip, but it was of no use. The man was way too strong. "Damnit, let me go, you sick bastard!"

"Stop it, Murphy." The man picked up the convict. "I'm not here to kill you, just to get you to see the truth."

"What truth? You killed that boy-!"

"No, Murphy. I didn't. That boy was an illusion of this damned town! He was going to lure you deeper into the town's snares." The man set the other in his lap, the two on the plush black couch. "I know you're confused, and I want to help. Just let me explain it all, and I think you'll understand."

"Then go on and explain."

"Do you know what mates are to demons like me?"

Murphy frowned, still trying to worm out of the man's lap. "Like soulmates?"

"Exactly so. When we see our Mate for the first time, we need to have him or her in our arms. The mate must submit to us, and we will to anything to protect him or her. I've already found mine."

"Oh? And who would that be?"

Murphy stilled long enough for the man to pull him closer. "_You_ are mine..."

* * *

Rune whimpered, being carried by this man. The helm and mask of human skin was on again, and the boy hated the smell. He didn't even know how the man looked. "At least tell me where we're going," he asked.

"In return, I want submission." The boy took deep breaths and nodded. "We're going to my home, deep beneath the historical society."

"I never saw a historical society," Rune blurted out, making the other laugh.

"'Course not. The town's different for everyone. But since I have imprinted on you, you can see the main version of this hell-hole." The man's grip tightened as he snarled at some demons. "You can call me Butcher."

"Butcher... Please don't hurt me." Rune's eyes lowered. "I... I'm sorry if I upset you enough to make you take me away to hit me... I can take a fist, just... please don't hurt me too much."

Rune found himself on his feet and pressed against a wall as Butcher snarled. "What do you mean, you can take a fist?-!" The teen yelped, terrified. "Do you mean that someone has hurt you?-! I want to know who and when!" Rune crumpled to the ground, too afraid to do anything. The scalpel was just like the knife the bastard used, no, please, not this... The boy flinched when Butcher's arms wrapped around his slim frame, but he gradually relaxed. The awkward hug felt nice... "I went a bit too far in scaring you, didn't I?"

Rune nodded. "I'm sorry..."

"There is no reason for you to be sorry." The voice left out little chance for argument. Now, my pet, you are going to answer my questions on the way." The boy nodded, taking the hand offered to him.

* * *

James hummed to himself, watching his children playing. Valtiel's hands placed themselves over the blond's eyes, and the voice at his ear murmured, "Guess who?"

"A fairy princess?" James teased the man.

"Now that's just plain cruel," the executioner pouted as he kissed his fiancee. "What do you say to a picnic lunch?"

"I say go start making it before the kids start whining for 'yummy food stuffs'," James said, smiling at how Ezra would call the meal.

"Yes ma'am!" James smacked Valtiel upside the head for that.

* * *

**Heya! How've you been enjoying the sequel? Please review, please please please with a cherry on top! I love reading your reviews~**


	7. Shock

Murphy groaned, stirring in the bed whilst still naked. Where...? He looked around blearily, and his eyes fell on the nude man who took him the night before. His first instinct was to scream, or attack or- or run... but... he couldn't. This man had long, raven hair and wore an eyepatch over his left eye. His curiousity getting the better of him, Murphy reached out-

-and his wrist was grabbed in a tight grip. He shrieked, trying to pull away. The man laughed and used the grip on the convict's wrist to pull him closer, planting a kiss on the other's forehead. "And how might you be this morning?"

Murphy squirmed. "I-I... uh..."

"You weren't this shy last night. Hell, I don't think you were ever shy." Murphy blushed, trying to pull his hand free. The man before him smiled. "Come on, let's get you washed up."

Murphy was lifted from bed(his fists banged against the taller's chest) and carried to the shower. The hot spray actually felt good, though it stung his cuts. The other gently cleaned each and every wound, then washed the other's hair. The man just let him, too tired to do anything else but let the hot water hit him. Murphy leaned against the other's shoulder; his back hurt so bad from standing and the night before. He felt the other's arms envelope him him and he instinctively shied away from the touch.

"Shh, shh..."

Murphy looked up. "Why... are you helping me?"

"Because I love you."

* * *

Rune woke up alone, his body draped under some heavy apron. Somebody was humming as his hair was run through by gentle fingers. Rune sighed contentedly. The touch felt nice. He opened his eyes to the Butcher, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. This was... different. The man had green eyes, with a large scar in a diagonal across the bridge of his nose. He had dirty-blonde hair and scratchy stubble on his chin. Rune blushed, looking away. Butcher chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Mornin', sweetheart."

"G-good morning..." Rune felt the man holding him close. That just made Rune even more embarrassed. Butcher smirked, kissing him. Rune's breath caught, and he turned his head nervously. "Sorry..."

"Don't be. You're fine."

* * *

James stood at the windows in the living room, sipping his favourite french vanilla cappucino from a yellow cup. The kids were outside, chasing each other over one game or another. But something caught the man's eye; he went outside, ready to run and grab his kids if necessary. But he didn't expect the teenage girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail, being followed by a man who had seemed to lose a little weight and a black-haired woman in a turtleneck... .

"Look, Angela! It's true, James is back!" Laura squealed and ran up to hug him, Eddie was accosted by a tiny knight protecting Queen Eve, and Angela was invited for tea with the Queen herself. James was grinning, arms full of the excited blonde. It was like a little reunion. He had missed the tiny girl that his wife held dear; but no, she was a young woman now. She was about to turn seventeen, and she had a number of books in her bag.

But the commotion of the unexpected guests brought out two new people- James' heart dropped. The man he glimpsed attacking Valtiel the night he left. The one with a halved helm, who held a kid about, what, eighteen?

* * *

**I'm sorry, for not being on much. Things just came up. I was going to add more, but eh. Sorry, for not updating. I'm planning to be updating more. School started, and I'm going to get to talk to the love of my life face to face! She's reading this, too 3 Love you, Scar! Hope you like this! About to go get a coffee.**


End file.
